Dipper
''Dipper & Mabel's Adventures Chronicles ''is a crossover TV Series. The lists of heroes, villains and episodes are in this page. Heroes *Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Soos, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Chowder, Grunkle Stan, Randy Cunningham/Ninja, Howard Weinerman, Mac, Bloo, Kick Buttowski, Gunther Magnuson, Coop Burtonburger, Dennis Chan, Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Johnny Test, Dukey, Yin (Yin Yang Yo), and Yang (Yin Yang Yo) *Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike (MLP), The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, and Princess Cadence, *Wendy Corduroy *Wilt, Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), and Eduardo *Waddles *Dexter (Dexter's Lab), Dee Dee *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max (Pokemon), Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Axew, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie *Candy Chiu and Grenda *Sam, Clover, and Alex *The Amazing Spiez *Jerry Lewis *G.L.A.D.I.S. *Britney *Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla/Aisha *Princess Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Sour Bill, Wynchel and Duncan,Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Gloyd Orangeboar, Snowanna Rainbeau, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Minty Zaki and Gene *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy *Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Perry the Platypus/Agent P, Candace Flynn, Baljeet, and Buford *Jessie Prescott, Emma Ross, Luke Ross, Ravi Ross, Zuri Ross, Bertram Whinkle, and Mrs. Kipling *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, and Eugene Krabs *Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Skidmark, Burn, Smoove Move, and White Shadow *Old Man McGucket *Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Poof, and Sparky (Fairly OddParents) *Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, and Crash and Eddie, *Buck The Weasel *Dusty Crophopper, Skipper Riley, Chug, Dottie and Sparky *El Chupacabra *Rochelle *Bulldog *Ishani *Blade Ranger, Lil’ Dipper (Planes: Fire and Rescue), Cabbie, Windlifter and The Smokejumpers *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Madame Foster *Mr. Herrimen *Frankie *Jackie Khones *Goo *Cheese *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Skids & Mudflap, Sideswipe, Dino, Wreakers, Arcee, and Wheelie *Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Carpet and Iago *Mulan and Mushu *Mermando *Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, King Triton, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash and Max (The Little Mermaid) *Sulley, Mike Wazowski, Don Carlton, Terri and Terry Perry, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, and Art *Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Pedro, Nico, and Luiz *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille, Kimi Finster, Angelica Charlotte Pickles, and Susie Carmichael *Manly Dan *Lazy Susan *Toby Determined *Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland *N Villains *Lil' Gideon *Hannibal McFist *Willem Viceroy III *Mr. Kat *Bling Bling Boy * Lists of Episodes Season 1 #The Mystery Begins Part 1 #The Mystery Begins Part 2 #The Underground Decepticon #Gravity Labyrinth #Bill Cipher's Wrath #Rumble McSkirmish's Revenge #Race To Be the Best #The Jelly Bean Crusaders #Whats The Big Dio #Trouble at Appleloosa #Dusty vs Ripslinger #Canterlot Rescue #Mystery Cart or Bust #Bottomless Pit #Mermando Returns #Scootaloo: Surburban Pegasus Daredevil #Frozen Falls #The Land Trapped Before Time #Dreamcapers #The League of Evil Rise Season 2 #Mission at the Crystal Empire Part 1 #Mission at the Crystal Empire Part 2 #Camp Keep an Adventure Team Down #Mabel & Pinkie Pie's Wild Sleepover #A New Girl for Dipper #Switcheroo Disaster! #Ninja in Jeopardy #Stunt Partners #Lil' Ol Return Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Alex Hirsch as Soos and Grunkle Stan *Joe Murray as Lazlo *Jeff Bennett as Raj *Tom Kenny as Clam *Nicky Jones as Chowder *Ben Schwartz as Randy Cunningham/Ninja *Andrew Caldwell as Howard Weinerman *Sean Marquette as Mac *Keith Ferguson as Bloo *Charlie Schlatter as Kick Buttowski *Matt L. Jones as Gunther Magnuson *Erin Matthews as Coop Burtonburger *Cathy Weseluck as Dennis Chan *Logan Grove as Gumball Watterson *Kwesi Boakye as Darwin Watterson *James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test *Louis Chirillo/Trevor Devall as Dukey *Stephanie Morgernstern as Yin *Scoot McCord as Yang Trivia * Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures series Category:TV series Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures Chronicles